1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element and a piezoelectric element having the same.
2. Background Art
Touch panels, touch keyboards and the like can be installed on electronic devices to provide vibrations to user's fingertips when letters or drawings are inputted. Such a function of providing a tactile feedback for inputting letters or drawings is referred to as a haptic function.
A haptic device utilizes a structure in which a transparent touch panel is tightly attached to an image display device, such as an LCD, and vibrations are transferred to a user by having the vibrations provided to the touch panel by a vibration generating means, such as a vibration motor or a piezoelectric actuator, when the user presses and operates the touch panel while looking at an image through the touch panel.
Vibration motors are slow in reaction, making it unfit for devices requiring rapid touches. On the other hand, piezoelectric actuators have a fast reaction speed and are capable of realizing various frequencies.
Piezoelectric ceramics can be used for the piezoelectric actuators. When the piezoelectric ceramics vibrate according to the piezoelectric properties thereof, a ceramic layer forming the piezoelectric material may be cracked.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0131632 (HAPTIC DEVICE; laid open on Dec. 7, 2011).